Night together with the moon
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Princess Twilight Sparkle gets a guess in the middle of the night who just so happens to be none other then the moon princess herself princess Luna. why is the princess there and why does she want to be alone with Twilight? will read the story and you're find out.


Night together with the moon

My little pony: friendship is magic

By zero2o1o

What is up guys zero2o1o here with another clopfic, now this one is special cause my favorite princess of the moon will be in this one. This is a Luna/Twilight clop, but it's a one shot unlike my other story A night under the rainbow which is now in it's fourth chapter...WOW. I came up with the idea after reading a amazing clopfic on YouTube call the moon's embrace which you guys can read in a link.  watch?v=TUYZ7gBHCsM, anyways hope you guys enjoy this little clopfic.

Chapter one: Night together with the moon

It was nearly midnight in Ponyville and princess Twilight Sparkle was in the library reading a book on life in Equestria 275 years ago when she heard a knock on the library door "who could that be, it's the middle of the night?" The young purple unicorn pegasus asked looking up from her book to the front door. Twilight wasn't sure if she should answer the door for all she knew was that a rapist was waiting for her to open the door so he could do unspeakable things to her, this thought sent a surge of fear all through out her body "who's there?" Twilight called using her magic to grab a knife out of the kitchen "it is princess Luna" a voice called back which caused the unicorn pegasus to drop the knife and run over to the door. Sure enough when she opened the door there stood princess Luna, her black star patched mane shining in the moon light "you're highness how can I help you?" Twilight greeted the princess automatically bowing as she spoke. Luna did not reply she just smiled at Twilight which made the unicorn pegasus feel uneasy and unsure why the moon princess was at her house a 12 o'clock at night "would you like to come in?, I'll make us some tea" Twilight said stepping a side so Luna could come into the library "I'm sorry to bother you so late Twilight Sparkle but we...I mean I was wondering if we could talk?" Luna finally spoke as she followed Twilight into the kitchen where she filled a teapot and put it on the oven top "what do you want to talk about your highness?" The purple unicorn pegasus asked as she got some snack cakes out of the fridge and placed them on the kitchen table "you can call thee, I mean you can call me Luna" the princess replied not use to speaking modern English just yet "oh ok Luna, so what's on you're mind?" Twilight commented picking up a snack cake and bit apiece out of it.

Luna shuffled in her chair and looked sadly at the table "is everything ok Luna?" the purple mare asked now guessing that something was bothering her friend deeply, but before Luna could reply she broke into tears which ran down her cheeks and off her chin "no...pony...seems to...like...me, there...all...scared...of...me" Luna sobbed burying her face in her forearms and cried on the table "what makes you think that?, all of Equestria seems to be happy that you're back" Twilight said wanting to know why Luna would think no pony liked her when it seemed at everyone wanted to be around her "they...act...happy to...see...me,...…but I...know...that their…...only acting they've all heard what I did as...Nightmare moon" Luna cried still hiding in her forearms "but Luna that was 1000 years ago the only pony who actually remembers that is princess Celestia and I'm sure she's forgiven you" Twilight told the weeping unicorn pegasus sitting across from her "yes my sister has forgiven me for the evil I did as Nightmare moon, but I haven't forgiven myself" Luna weeped looking up at the young purple unicorn pegasus who was the closest thing to a friend Luna had "I've murdered so many innocent ponies as Nightmare moon how can I forgive myself for that? Luna sobbed before crying even harder then before as she remembered the horrible things she did. Twilight tried to think up something to say but nothing she thought seemed to be good enough to cheer up the princess of the night, she was about to say something but the words wouldn't come out no matter how much she wanted them to

"I'm a monster, no pony will ever want to be with me" Luna sobbed unable to remember the last time she had sex that made her truly happy

"that's not true Luna you will find a colt" Twilight sweetly told the black mare with a midnight black and star mane "I don't want a colt" Luna replied causing Twilight to turn a bright red at the fact that princess Luna was into mares "oh I had no idea you were a...lesbian not that there's anything wrong with that" the purple unicorn pegasus mare commented her cheeks becoming redder and redder. Luna removed the tears from her beautiful blue eyes and gave Twilight a small smile "have you ever thought about being with anypony?" the princess asked curiously which caused Twilight's jaw to drop

"I haven't even been with a colt so no" Twilight replied shocking Luna who couldn't believe that her sister's greatest student was still a virgin

"I'm sorry Twilight Sparkle I did not know" Luna apologized now her own cheeks were becoming warm "it's ok Luna I've never really wanted to mate not even when I'm in heat, it's just unpeeling to me" the purple mare mumbled feeling embarrassed that she was having this conversation with princess Luna of all ponies "have you ever thought about being with another mare?" The moon princess asked causing Twilight's eyes to become wide "uh well no, I'm not sure how two mares would ever be together" Twilight replied before feeling Luna's back leg rub against her leg "it's never to late for me to show you" Luna cooed giving the young unicorn pegasus a sexy smile while she kept rubbing her leg. Luna got out of her chair and walked over to Twilight and pinned her there "close you're eyes and just relax" the princess told her sister's student who did as she was told. The princess of the moon pushed her lips against Twilight's lips which were incredibly soft "mmmmmmmmmm"Twilight moaned into the other mare's mouth letting her know that she was enjoying the kiss "how was that?" Luna asked with a smirk smile on her muzzle "that that was amazing, that was the first time anypony's kissed me like that" Twilight replied trying to think of what had just happen "you have never been kiss by anypony?" Luna asked not amazed cause she knew Twilight spend most of her time reading books not dating.

Luna's smile wided she could use Twilight's lack of experience against her, the princess kissed Twilight again this time with more passion and lust then the one before "is Spike here?" Luna asked knowing that it would be best for the young dragon not to be there to see what she had planned for his master "no he went to Canterlot cause princess Celestia called him to help her with a meeting with a group of teenage dragons that are just outside a small town that's on the border" Twilight moaned as Luna moved down to her neck and then to her collarbone "good cause I wouldn't want him to hear you scream" Luna whispered into the mare's ear that she was kissing lovingly "uh?" was all Twilight could say before Luna moved from her collarbone to down her chest and to her stomach moving even farther with each kiss, Twilight tried to hold in her moans of pleasure but that soon grew impossible to do when Luna got to her breast and erect nipples and began to suck on them which cause the purple unicorn pegasus to scream out lustfully "Luna...I...need...more" Twilight said between her heavy pants and moans. Luna moved her hoof to between Twilight's thighs and felt the moist purple fur just above Twilight's throbbing lower lips "you're not ready just yet" the moon princess cooed holding her hoof up so Twilight could see that it was dripping wet with her juices then quickly went back to the hoof job she had been performing. Luna slowly rubbed Twilight's folds knowing exactly what she was doing "please...stop teasing...Luna" Twilight cried lying her head up on the back of her chair and shut her dark purple eyes "as you wish" Luna replied evilly before diving muzzle first into the other princess's soaking wet vagina and started to lap up every drop vaginal juice she could find, unable to stop herself Twilight's wings popped open and begun flapping wildly. Princess Twilight was in bliss she had never felt anything close to what she felt right now "oooooh princess Luna this is wonderful" the unicorn pegasus sighed moaning loud enough that if anyone was in the library they most likely be scared off by the noise, being encouraged by Twilight's comment Luna pushed her tongue deep into her partner's private now licking her inner pussy walls then moved to Twilight's rock hard clit this got her a loud moan and groans

"holy fucking shit that feels incredible" Twilight screamed as her friend ate out her pussy "you taste good" Luna giggled taking her mouth away from her sex buddy's pussy and licked her lips clean of the vaginal juices covering it "stop talking" Twilight ordered putting one hand on top of Luna's head and pushed her back down to her vagina "I had no idea Twilight could be so forceful it's really turning me on" the black and star haired mare thought as she went to lightly biting and licking Twilight's rock hard clit. Twilight may of still been unsure about this earlier but she knew it was to late to turn back "oh fuck yes!" Twilight yelled as a surge of pleasure hit her like a hurricane "this...this is...incredible thank you...Luna" the purple and hot pink haired mare panted heavily before pulling Luna into a passionate kiss which she happily returned. The two women kissed for a while the world melting around them, all they could think about was each other and how happy they were in that very moment "I'm not done with you just yet" Luna cooed licking Twilight's lower lip and went to licking down the unicorn pegasus's body till she was back at the clit and pussy folds "ahhhhhhhhhhhh fuck yes" Twilight screamed tossing her head from side to side. Luna hooved fuck Twilight as hard and as fast as she could go

"ooooooooooh go faster Luna please for the love of Celestia go faster!" Twilight screamed at the top of her voice now really enjoying the hoof pumping in and out of her pussy.

While Luna played with Twilight's love hole her own juices ran down her thighs and made a small pool on the kitchen floor "shit I need to do something about this throbbing" Luna thought using her free hoof to play with her vagina and clit. Soon both princesses had complete wing boners neither of them unable to move their wings at all which they didn't really care about at the moment. Luna let out a sharpe gasp when she felt Twilight's hoof run up and down the length of one of her erect wings "I read in a anatomy book that pegasus's erect wings are very sensitive to touch" Twilight cooed continuing her sexier massage on the princess of the moon's wing boner "that's good to know" Luna moaned throwing her head from side to side as her wings shivered which made her spine shiver as well, but Luna quickly went back to her blow job wanting Twilight to finish so she could have her turn "I can't...hold...out...much longer...Luna...…I...think...I'm going to...cum" Twilight panted as the burning feeling in her pussy grew to unbearable levels "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" the purple mare screamed spraying her vaginal juice all over the princess of the night's muzzle, face and mane "tha...thank you...princess...Luna" the new princess breathed heavily pulling Luna in for a long passionate kiss "your welcome princess Twilight" the midnight black colored princess replied pulling away from the kiss.

Feeling over excited and wanting to repay Luna for what she had just done for her Twilight started licking the midnight black unicorn pegasus's horn which made the mare let out low whimpers and moans.

"I...I'm guessing...you...learned...this...in...ano...ooohh hhh...another...one...of...your books?" Luna said in a broken sentence unable to think straight as the purple unicorn pegasus princess sucked on her magical limb "what if I did?" Twilight laughed as she licked the fur around the base of the horn.

Twilight's horn shined a royal purple which caused a greenish double sided dildo to flowed into the kitchen and into Twilight's waiting hoof "I thought I would never get to use this" Twilight smiled waving the dildo in front of Luna's face who couldn't help but squeak in excitement. Twilight released Luna from her gripped and got off her chair and laid on the kitchen floor "why do you have that?" Luna asked before starting to wonder why she asked "Rarity gave it to me on my last birthday and I've just kept it hidden in my private box" Twilight answered rubbing the dildo head up against her opening which was dripping wet, Luna didn't say anything she just got on the kitchen floor and pushed one side of the double sided dildo into her vagina, princess Twilight followed suit and pushed the dildo into her pussy with a loud moan filled with pleasure.

The mares moved their hips at the same time sending the fake dick deeper into their bodies "mmmmmmmmm Twilight this feels so good" Luna breathed before feeling the dildo rub up against her g-spot causing the midnight black mare call out in her Canterlot voice which could be heard clear across Ponyville "keep...it...down...Luna...we don't...want anypony to...hear...you" Twilight groaned bucking her hips even harder making the other princess yell even louder. Thinking fast Twilight made a barrier making sure no pony could hear or see what she and princess Luna were doing, knowing if they did the story would sell out news papers world wide "sweet Celestia harder!" Both mares cried out their clits were now rubbing against one another and their juices were leaking all over the floor making a big pool of love juice "I love you Twilight Sparkle" Luna yelled before realizing what she had just said. Twilight stopped her pumping and looked at the black unicorn pegasus that was on the other side of the greenish dildo "you love me really?" the purple and hot pink haired mare asked looking right into Luna's blue eyes "yes I do, you're the greatest pony I've ever met and you always make me feel like I mean something" Luna replied looking back at the mare she loved.

Overflowing with a new emotion she had never felt before princess Twilight Sparkle did the only thing that would feel right, she got on top of Luna the dildo still inside them both and kissed the black mare with all the love she could muster as she did this she slowly moved her hips pumping the dildo into both mares's vaginas "I love you too" Twilight cooed between her kisses, princess Luna's heart felt like it could leap out of her chest in joy when she heard that Twilight loved her too "oh Twilight" Luna cooed pulling the purple mare in for another kiss.

Twilight fucked Luna like she had seen in the sex books she had hidden under her bedroom floor board "yes...fuck me...like...you're a...colt and...I'm ...some slut mare...you...picked up at the...bar" Luna groaned as her sex partner took control and pinned her to the kitchen floor. Twilight didn't know what had come over her she never acted like this before or even thought about doing this to anypony, but here she was pinning princess Luna to her kitchen floor fucking her with a double sided dildo " ah this is" Twilight tried to say but was cut off by Luna, who pulled her to her to share another kiss "less talking more fucking" the moon princess said hugging the other mare she was so happy to be with. Twilight threw her head up and saw for the first time that night the bright milky white full moon hovering just outside the kitchen window, it was beautiful every line and hole could be seen "it's beautiful" Twilight started to cry causing Luna to look at her former prison and saw all the moon's glory "yes it is, but not as beautiful as you" Luna cooed brushing Twilight's purple and hot pink mane behind her ear "oh Luna that's so sweet" Twilight cooed kissing her lover harder then before while she pumped the dildo into both their pussies.

The cries of both princesses filled the entitle library but no pony outside could hear or see what was happening which was just fine for both mares "Twil...ight...I'm so close" Luna growled feeling the burning in her lower body "me too" Twilight replied lying her head on her lover's chest. Sure enough it became to much for the princesses and they released their love juices all over each other "that was unbelievable thank you Twilight" the princess of the moon commented kissing princess Twilight again "I'm worried what will the nobles think if they find out about us?" Luna continued scared that the Canterlot nobility would hurt Twilight for getting so close to her "don't worry about the nobles, they know better then to fuck with me, specially since I'm now a princess and I can make sure they spend the rest of their lives as a cockroach" Twilight told her love while she pulled the dildo out of both their pussies and laid down next to Luna "you're so wicked" the moon princess giggled looking back at the moon and started to wonder what her sister was doing right now "I'm sorry Celestia but Twilight is mine now" Luna thought lying her head on top of her lover's head and fell into asleep and stepped into dreamland.

THE END

Yeah that was a good clop but you guys enjoyed it. Peace out y'all!


End file.
